Plus que de l'agacement
by yuki-604
Summary: Zoro et Sanji ne se supportent pas, c'est un fait avéré et connu de tous. Pourtant, au-delà de leur agacement mutuel, n'y aurait-il pas un sentiment plus positif ?
1. Sanji

Sanji retint un grognement excédé. Et encore, s'il le retint, ce fut par pure considération pour les deux magnifiques demoiselles devant lui, qui ne méritaient pas sa mauvaise humeur. Surtout si ladite humeur était causée par un certain épéiste.

Non, il était venu leur apporter des rafraichissements pour les aider à supporter la chaleur ardente qui les accablait depuis le début de la journée, pendant que ces deux beautés se prélassaient sur des chaises longues qu'il espérait assez confortables pour leurs corps délicats. Il n'était certainement pas venu pour leur imposer un de ces innombrables coup de sang qui le saisissait dès qu'il était question de Zoro. Il voulait bien admettre qu'il réagissait souvent de manière excessive à sa vue, mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Il était _tellement_ agaçant !

Rien qu'à cet instant, torse nu sur le pont, il s'entrainait à soulever de la fonte pour entretenir sa musculature. Bien entendu, il suait sang et eau, tout entier focalisé sur sa tâche, ne se souciant guère de ce qui l'entourait. Bon sang, était-il vraiment obligé de s'exhiber ainsi ? Pensait-il seulement à la délicatesse des deux jeunes femme à bord, qu'il heurtait probablement avec ses manières de rustre ? Même de là où il se trouvait, Sanji pouvait voir la sueur qui dégoulinait sur le corps couturé de cicatrices du sabreur, et il pesta intérieurement en imaginant l'odeur infâme qui devait se progager autour de lui à cet instant même.

Sans quitter l'objet de son dégoût des yeux, il fronça les sourcils. Il osait espérer que cette maudite tête de gazon aurait au moins la décence d'aller se laver après ces efforts : Hors de question qu'il trouble le repas de ses chères Nami et Robin en empestant la salle à manger ! S'il le fallait, lui, Sanji, le chevalier de ces dames, n'hésiterai pas à le mettre à la porte à coups de pied !

- Sanji-kun !

La douce voix autoritaire de sa chère Nami, en l'interpellant, le ramena sur Terre.

- Oui, Nami-swaaaaan ? J'exaucerai le moindre de tes désirs !

Sans faire cas de sa déclaration, elle lui déclara d'une voix très ferme :

- Sanji-kun, j'apprécierai que toi et Zoro évitiez d'entamer un énième combat alors, s'il te plait, retourne dans la cuisine.

Un instant, il resta bouche bée, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait effectivement fixé l'épéiste avec agressivité, même s'il n'avait eu aucune intention de le provoquer.

"Cette fois, peut-être" murmura une voix insidieuse au fond de son crâne.

En effet, il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même si tout le monde s'imaginait qu'ils allaient se battre chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient... Après tout, combien de fois s'étaient-ils jetés à la gorge de l'autre, pour une futilité ?

Penaud, Sanji acquiesca et regagna sa cuisine, se promettant de confectionner un fabuleux dessert à ses déesses pour le repas, afin de se faire pardonner. Mais après tout, c'était aussi la faute de ce foutu sabreur ! Maussade, Sanji se mit à la vaisselle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, lui, s'il ne supportait pas cet épeiste arrogant, sauvage, stupide et paresseux ? Il ne faisait que s'entraîner à longueur de temps, ou se battre, ou dormir. Et même quand il avait pioncé toute la journée, il trouvait encore le moyen de ronfler la nuit. Et bruyamment en plus !

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait également un sens de l'orientation épouvantable, obligeant tout le monde à garder un oeil sur lui à chaque descente à terre pour éviter qu'il ne s'égare définitivement. Un véritable emmerdeur. Cet abruti était probablement capable de se perdre sur le Sunny !

Stoppant un instant sa friction sur l'assiette qu'il avait en main, Sanji se demanda si c'était déjà arrivé. Il en doutait. Même si c'était le cas, on ne lui aurait de toute façon probablement rien dit, pour éviter un nouveau conflit. Et puis quand même, même Zoro n'était pas une cause aussi désespérée ! N'empêche que sa curiosité était piquée, il se posait la question... Les yeux dans le vague, il rumina un instant, pesant les probabilités, avant de se reprendre. Après tout, les déboires de ce type ne l'intéressait pas. Il rinça l'assiette qu'il tenait, saisit un verre et se remit au travail, jetant un oeil sur le pont à travers la lucarne de la cuisine pour s'assurer que ses trésors ne manquaient de rien.

A cet instant, il vit Zoro lancer à la navigatrice une réplique qu'il n'entendis pas mais qu'il devina cinglante, à la frontière du mépris. Il eut envie de sortir le frapper, pour lui apprendre à respecter les dames, et seule la remontrance encore fraiche de Nami le retint. Grand bien lui en prit, car Zoro avait apparemment réussi à énerver les deux femmes, se les mettant à dos. Elles ne le loupèrent pas : Robin le maintint immobile avec ses bras fins sortis de nulle part, tandis que Nami lui assénait sur le crâne un des ces coups féroces dont elle avait le secret.

Réprimant un soupir, Sanji se dit qu'à la longue liste des défauts de l'épéiste, on pouvait rajouter ses manières hautaines, à la limite du machisme. Heureusement que les femmes de ce bâteau étaient fortes ! Ce n'était certainement pas le genre à laisser un homme les rabaisser, ni l'une ni l'autre. Mais malgré leur caractère en acier trempé, Sanji estimait qu'elles méritaient plus de douceur que ce que cet équipage de brutes leur offrait... Heureusement qu'il était là, lui !

Sanji se détourna, un sourire aux lèvres, entendant presque les plaintes et reproches de la "victime". Stupide Zoro... Efficace comme deux dans un combat, il manquait en revanche cruellement de subtilité, de finesse, et ses connaissance en matière de comportement féminin frôlaient le néant absolu.

Sanji se figea brusquement, stupéfait par ses propres pensées : Venait-il de reconnaître la valeur du sabreur au combat ? Grommelant dans son bouc, il dut bien admettre que oui, et qu'au fond il le pensait sincèrement. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était utile et, oui, efficace, même si ce mot avait du mal à sortir. Zoro vivait pour le combat et excellait dans sa pratique. Combien de fois avait-il tiré l'équipage d'un mauvais pas ? Combien de fois avait-il, par sa volonté hors du commun, sidéré tant ses ennemi que ses camarades ? Rien que face à Kuma, il l'avait abasourdi : N'importe qui aurait succombé face à une telle douleur !

Fort heureusement pour sa fierté, lui, Sanji, n'avait pas encore eu besoin de dépendre de ses talents, mais qui sait si cela n'arriverai pas un jour ? Et si un tel jour devait arriver, il savait que, malgré leur antipathie mutuelle, Zoro n'hésiterai pas une seconde à l'aider, quitte à se mettre en danger.

Zoro était devenu fort pour protéger son entourage, atteindre son but et, derrière son attitude bourrue, tout en lui le clamait. Il se donnait à fond pour son objectif et, dans l'esprit de Sanji, passait donc à côté de vérités essentielles, comme l'amour des femmes, et le respect qu'on devait à leur beauté.

Alors oui, Zoro était paresseux, ignorant, indélicat, stupide et inexplicablement insensible aux charmes de la gente féminine, en un mot, insupportable, mais s'il était honnête, Sanji devait bien avouer qu'il était également loyal et intègre, un homme sur qui on pouvait compter en cas de besoin. Ils ne seraient sans doute jamais amis, trop différent pour l'être, mais au fond, au delà de l'agacement profond qu'il ressentait envers cet épéiste aux cheveux verts, sans doute y avait-il quelque chose qu'il n'admettrai jamais devant quiconque. Un sentiment qu'il avait déjà du mal à s'avouer à lui-même et qui pourtant était bien là, et grandissait à chaque épreuve traversée : du respect.

Et peut-être une minuscule, vraiment infime, touche d'admiration.


	2. Zoro

Concentré sur son entraînement quotidien, Zoro n'entendait ni ne voyait rien ni personne d'autre que lui-même et les poids qu'il se contraignait à soulever. L'effort que requerrait cet exercice rigoureux réclamait toute son attention, il ne pouvait donc se permettre d'en gaspiller la moindre miette en activités inutiles.

S'il souhaitait atteindre son objectif un jour, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les frasques de son capitaine, et de ses fidèles acolytes Chopper et Ussop, pas plus qu'avec les réflexions exaspérantes de mystère de l'archéologue ou les célèbres coups de sang de la navigatrice. Le moteur que Franky bichonnait avec tant de soin se passerait de lui, ainsi que la nouvelle chanson de Brook. Et surtout, il ne devait pas perdre son temps avec le foutu cuistot, dont il sentait sans le voir le regard désapprobateur.

Ahanant sous l'effort, il souleva encore sa barre de métal, priant pour que l'autre ne vienne pas le déranger, mais sans trop d'espoir. Cependant, à son vif étonnement, son vœu fut exaucé. L'attention de l'autre le quitta pour s'intéresser à nouveau, supposa-t-il, aux deux femmes de l'équipage. Après tout, c'était bien la seule chose qui pouvait déconcentrer le cerveau ramolli du blond.

Zoro ne comprenait pas comment ce type pouvait à ce point se laisser dicter sa conduite, sous prétexte que c'était des femmes. Lui n'avait jamais fait de distinction, ou en tout cas pas de favoritisme. Certes, son passé et son histoire avec Kuina le prédéterminait à ce genre de pensées, mais tout de même... Le comportement du cuistot dépassait toute bonnement son entendement. Son attitude était ridicule, ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ? Certes, les deux femmes étaient fortes, et pouvaient de fait se montrer très convaincantes, voire assez effrayantes à leur façon, mais de là à se... se rabaisser ainsi, il y avait un gouffre que Zoro se savait à des lieux de franchir.

Brusquement, un de ses poids lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sourd, avant de se mettre à rouler sur le pont au grès du roulis qui agitait le navire. Le bruit avait cependant attiré l'attention des deux jeunes femmes qui, il le voyait à présent, étaient confortablement installées sur le pont, à quelques mètres de lui. Le love-cook, lui, avait heureusement disparu, épargnant à Zoro ses remarques désobligeantes sur sa capacité à troubler le repos de ses deux ''déesses''.

Les deux femmes continuaient de le dévisager. Cela commençait à lui peser, et il leur lança un regard oscillant entre la gêne et la hargne. Robin semblait aussi amusée qu'à son ordinaire, elle paraissait comprendre des choses au-delà de la compréhension du bretteur et cela avait le don de l'agacer. Nami en revanche paraissait franchement exaspérée. Elle lui jeta au visage une réflexion comme quoi s'il n'était pas capable de rester silencieux, il n'avait qu'à aller faire ses exercices ailleurs, où il ne les dérangerait pas.

Ce fut comme la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Zoro n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, après tout :

- Tu te permettra de me faire des réflexions quand tu aura le bon sens de t'entraîner un peu. Tu es tellement faible ! Le foutu love-cook sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi valable pour toi, Robin !

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être aussi cassant. En outre, il le regretta aussitôt, ou plutôt n'eut pas le temps de regretter. Il comprit son erreur en voyant l'expression qui avait pris place sur le visage des deux femmes qui lui faisaient face.

- Ah bon ! Tu crois ça ? Lui lança Robin, une moue indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Je crois qu'il nous sous-estime, grogna Nami.

Elles échangèrent un regard de connivence, qui montrait qu'elles s'étaient comprises à la perfection. Robin se mit en position, les bras croisés, pendant que la rousse se précipitait vers lui avec une expression clairement hostile.

- Qu... non, attendez...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'exprimer sa pensée, ni ses remords. Ni une, ni deux, il se retrouva immobilisé par les bras fins mais forts de Robin, qui jaillissait de son dos à lui. Nami, profitant de son incapacité à se défendre, lui assena un coup d'une violence insoupçonnée pour un corps si frêle, l'assommant presque. Sonné, grognant à la fois de colère et de douleur, il leur jeta un coup d'œil furieux. Satisfaites, les deux femmes étaient retournées à leurs activités respectives, sans lui prêter attention davantage.

Vexé par l'affront qu'il venait de subir, il s'énerva un peu contre elles, les accablant de reproches, les affirmant bien plus brutes que lui. Finalement lassé par leur indifférence, et ne souhaitant surtout pas voir débarquer un cuistot déterminé à protéger ses ''princesses'', il se tut et décida d'aller faire une bonne sieste quelque part dans ce rafiot, là où il pourrait être tranquille.

Toujours plongé dans ses ruminations, il s'enfonça plus loin que d'ordinaire dans les profondeurs du bateau, sans en avoir conscience. Finalement, il émergea de ses pensées et se rendit compte qu'il ignorait où il se trouvait. Etait-il arrivé par la droite ou par la gauche ? Question essentielle à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse. Grommelant contre Franky qui avait décidément fait les choses un peu trop bien sur ce navire, il dut admettre qu'il était perdu. Égaré sur son propre bateau. L'espace d'un fugitif instant, il imagina l'expression à la fois hilare, triomphante et narquoise qu'aurait Sourcils en vrille s'il apprenait sa mésaventure, et il fut parcouru par un frisson d'effroi. Il en conclu que l'autre ne devait pas le savoir. Jamais. Cet idiot en mourrait sans doute de rire, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui en crève de honte.

De guerre lasse, Zoro se mit à errer dans les couloirs obscurs, n'osant appeler de peur de tomber sur une mauvaise personne. Tout en cherchant un point de repère familier, il se promit d'obtenir coûte que coûte un plan du bateau par Franky. Son honneur en dépendait !

Soudain, une odeur emplit le corridor où il se trouvait. Une odeur délicieuse, emplie de douces promesses de repas savoureux et d'estomacs remplis, de palais ravis. Et surtout, pour Zoro, un espoir de trouver la sortie. Suivant l'exquise odeur, il finit par arriver devant des lieux connus. Poussant un imperceptible soupir de soulagement, il émergea à l'air libre, surtout rassuré que personne n'ait été témoin de son moment de disgrâce.

« Sauvé par la cuisine de ce foutu love-cook, songea-t-il, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'amertume.

Et, comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, son estomac choisit cet instant précis pour se manifester bruyamment.

Luffy, qui arrivait derrière lui en courant, lui assena une tape amicale sur l'épaule et, avec un grand rire, lui lança en passant :

- Même toi tu peux pas résister à la bouffe de Sanji !

Et Zoro dut s'admettre que c'était vrai. Aussi insupportable que soit le blondinet, avec sa mèche trop longue et ses sourcils entortillés, ses gestes maniérées, ses comportements de pervers, ses incessants ''Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaaan !'', son infecte odeur de tabac et sa soumission totale aux femmes, Zoro ne pouvait nier que dans certains domaines, ce type assurait, à commencer par sa cuisine.

Il ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute, mais l'épéiste adorait les plats du cuisinier. L'admettre devant les autres serait comme placer l'autre en position dominante, et il s'y refusait, mais en vérité, qu'est-ce qu'il cuisinait bien ! Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, c'était toujours délicieux, que ses ingrédients proviennent de la pêche de Luffy et Ussop, ou qu'il ait lui-même effectué sa sélection personnelle et experte sur les étalages des marchands. Il savait toujours tirer le meilleur parti des aliments qu'on lui soumettait.

Zoro finit par arriver dans la cuisine, précédé par son capitaine surexcité qui se ruait déjà avec empressement sur la table, réclamant sa viande à grand cris. Malheureusement pour lui, Robin et Nami étant déjà installées, il y avait peu de chance que le cuistot accède à sa requête dans l'immédiat. Et en effet, Sanji leva sa jambe bien haut et l'abattit avec violence sur le crâne de son capitaine affamé. Luffy fit la grimace, non de douleur puisqu'il était fait de caoutchouc, mais par dépit. Le message était cependant passé et, boudeur, l'homme au chapeau de paille rejoignit sa place en traînant les pieds, pendant que Franky et Chopper franchissaient la porte.

En s'asseyant auprès de son capitaine, Zoro se fit la réflexion que c'était là le deuxième bon point qu'il accordait au blond. Intérieurement toujours, évidemment, il avait sa fierté ! Mais il ne pouvait que reconnaître cela : Le blond était puissant. Si ces mains étaient agiles en cuisine, ses jambes, elles, possédaient une force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée, vu le gabarit du jeune homme, tout en musculature fine. Mais il avait eu l'occasion à de nombreuses reprises de se prendre un de ses fameux coups de pied, il en connaissait donc la puissance. Combien s'en était-il pris, de ces bourrades féroces ? Ce foutu love-cook avait le sang chaud, et réagissait vivement aux provocations, comme Zoro l'avait plus d'une fois remarqué. Lui-même étant presque aussi susceptible que l'autre, nombreuses avaient été leurs escarmouches, et cela avait abouti à une certaine forme de rivalité entre eux. Oui, Zoro lui concédait cela : Sa force était suffisante pour rivaliser avec la sienne. Dans un véritable combat, Zoro l'emporterait sans doute, les lames étant tout de même plus efficaces que des coups de talons, aussi redoutables soient-ils. Cependant, durant leurs joutes pas toujours amicales, voire jamais, ils étaient de force pratiquement égale.

Zoro, revenant au présent, mordit dans un morceau de viande juteux à point et faillit grogner de satisfaction. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Par pur réflexe, développé par l'habitude, il se mit en position pour défendre son assiette des insertions fréquentes de son capitaine qui, profitant de l'élasticité de son corps, n'hésitait pas à piocher dans l'assiette de ses camarades pour glaner quelques morceaux supplémentaires. La bouche pleine, Luffy parvint à gémir :

- Trop boooon ! Sanji, t'es le meilleur !

En guise de remerciement pour son compliment, Sanji lui appliqua un coup sur le bras avec sa spatule en lui ordonnant de se calmer, histoire que ces deux déesses puissent profiter de leur repas dans une atmosphère paisible.

La relation singulière qu'avait l'épéiste et le cuisinier provenait d'un autre élément, que Zoro respectait : La force de caractère du blond. Certes, il s'aplatissait devant toutes les femmes avec une dévotion écœurante, qui dégoûtait le bretteur au plus haut point, et en même temps, il devait bien convenir qu'il y avait là une certaine force, celle de respecter ses idéaux, à l'instar de la manière dont lui-même percevait sa propre voie.

Assurément, le ''respect'' que le love-cook estimait devoir aux femmes était risible, mais la ténacité qu'il manifestait pour se tenir à ses principes était admirable. Même devant une femme ignoble, qui me méritait rien d'autre que ses coups et son mépris, Sanji s'accrochait à ses idéaux. Ce que Zoro avait longtemps vu comme une énorme faiblesse inacceptable pour tout guerrier qui se respecte, il pouvait désormais admettre que ça allait plus loin que cela, de la même manière que lui-même n'avait pas abandonné son rêve et ses aspirations, même devant la supériorité écrasante de Mihawk.

Oui, en réalité, Zoro appréciait presque Sanji. Pas au terme d'ami, certainement pas, mais en terme de camarade, de rival, de compagnon d'arme, sans aucun doute. Et, tout au fond de lui, un autre sentiment existait, même s'il était incapable de le reconnaître, et encore moins de se l'avouer. Peut-être cette idée lui frôlait-elle l'esprit de temps en temps, mais il la rejetait toujours.

Néanmoins, c'était bien là, dans un coin de ses pensées, et d'une certaine manière, il le savait déjà. Il connaissait même le nom qu'on donnait à ce sentiment.

Ainsi, bien qu'aucun des deux ne serait jamais capable de l'admettre, retenus par une fierté aussi grande que la détermination de leur capitaine, tous deux avaient en commun le même sentiment : le respect envers l'autre. C'était l'essence même de leur relation, et cela ne changerai jamais.


End file.
